1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an instrument of wide use for measuring dimension of parts of a machine, sorting fruit according to their sizes, making a measure of the human body fat thickness, especially to an instrument which can be used by any user with no assistance or specialist.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a dial caliper gauge is a useful measuring instrument of wide fame for thickness or dimension measurement. It is common to apply the dial caliper gage to examine dimensions of industrial parts, to sort fruit according to their sizes, or to make a measure of the human body fat thickness at a medical organ such as a hospital or at a private sports club. The how of the measurement by the conventional dial caliper gauge is that an object to be measured is caught (=measuring force), by means of a spring provided in the caliper gauge, in a set of jaws, one of which being provided to a main scale and the other to a slider. In a measurement of the fat thickness, since the caliper user as a subject can not operate the caliper gauge by himself a specialist of measurement should be employed.
Recently, there is the general requirement of using a dimension measuring instrument like a dial caliper gauge not only at factories, fruit wholesale markets or medical organs but also at each home. But, such the conventional dial caliper gauge has limited uses and presents problems. As explained above, another person is indispensable for operation in the human fat thickness measurement and besides the conventional caliper gauge is rather big in size, expensive and difficult to operate in homes.
It is therefore expected to invent a dimension measuring instrument which allows free measurement of any object in homes and can be bought at a reasonable price.
An object of the present invention is to provide a dimension measuring instrument which can be obtained at a reasonable price and which users can operate by themselves without difficulty.